Donut
|color = Tan, Razzmatazz (filling) |voice = Michael Huang |deaths = 1 |first_appearance = Unknown |latest_appearance = Happy New Year! |recc = tdifan133 }} Donut is a minor character in EBCGD. He was the first person to be eliminated in BFDIA, getting 573 dislikes. His record of dislikes was broken by Puffball (1,455 dislikes) in BFDIA 6. Because of that, he is rarely seen in EBCGD. When he does appear, he is almost always in the Tiny Loser Chamber, which is in the Locker of Losers. He, Coiny, and Pin created W.O.A.H. Bunch, but Donut was eliminated shortly after. Donut came back in Battle for BFDI as a contestant. He is currently a member of Team Ice Cube!. Because of what happened in Happy New Year!, he is now the (temporary) host of BFB. Personality Donut is somewhat rude and irritable in BFDIA. He didn't get along very well with any of the other contestants in Battle for Dream Island Again, like Coiny and Pencil. However, in Battle for BFDI, Donut is more considerate and thoughtful of other contestants, especially his teammates. He has been seen getting along with Bottle, looking out for Bomby, calling Gelatin his "brother", attempting to inspire and rally his teammates to win a challenge, and finding everyone climbing Bell to be disrespectful to her. He believes everyone should be treated with respect and not as objects. Generally, Donut is a rational person, similar to his teammate Barf Bag. However, when provoked, he easily becomes emotional and angry, and usually resorts to yelling, such as his interactions with Gelatin wanting to blow up Bomby, but in some ways, Donut can be nice to others. Appearance Donut appears to be an unglazed, plain doughnut. His main body/pastry part is a beige-apricot. His cherry jam filling is Razzmatazz. Coverage He has so far only appeared inside the Tiny Loser Chamber and the Locker of Losers. In Happy New Year!, he was multiplied by Four, thus taking both of their powers. He is now the temporary host of BFB. Trivia *Donut's mouth is his donut hole, behaving similarly to an actual mouth. *Donut was the only new contestant not to switch teams in "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know" (being eliminated first). *He is one of the three BFDIA contestants who are food items, along with Fries and Gelatin. *Donut is the only male contestant to be eliminated in BFDIA. *Before BFDIA 6, Donut had gotten the most dislikes ever (573 dislikes). However, as of BFDIA 6, Puffball has gotten the most dislikes ever, at 1,455. *Out of all the contestants, Donut has spent the least amount of time competing in BFDIA, being in only one episode. *He's the only new contestant to be eliminated first. *So far, he hasn't killed anyone. *Even though he is a Donut he looks a lot like a bagel. See also Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Arms and Legs Category:Males Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Appeared on The Tidepool Category:IDFB TLC Category:Cakes Category:Food Category:Donut Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Season 2 Eliminated Contestants Category:Host